This invention relates to a method of forming a disc with integral blades. Attempts have been made to form discs with integral blades by using a single pressing. A method of making turbine wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,823. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,821 discloses a method of processing an integral disc and blade component and U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,450 discloses an apparatus having a plurality of relatively moveable forming elements.